


Promise?

by buzuki



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuki/pseuds/buzuki
Summary: One-shot story about a love-sick unnie Sunmi and her clueless dongsaeng Seulgi. Inspired from the song, 'Secret Tape'.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! 
> 
>  
> 
> Today I wanted to change it up a little. I was listening to Secret Tape by Sunmi and feels just washed over me, resulting in this oneshot. I love both Sunmi and Seulgi really much so, I hope I did them justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee Sunmi is confused. Her mind is being rude to her, everything she has ever known about herself feels disingenuous.

Her feet drag her less than willing body through the streets of Seoul, a city of glamour and plasticity. Night has set when she didn’t notice at all, it’s hard to focus on the outside world when your own is being shaken to its core by the earthquakes of self-doubt.

How did she let anything like this happen, she doesn’t have the slightest clue. She has always been social, she always had friends but this… This confuses her.

This should make her uncomfortable, she should be in denial but somehow, when the realization came to her, all she could manage was a meek, ‘Oh, right.’

 

She doesn’t understand.

 

What she doesn’t understand is what’s making her feel fear, the pull towards a void that settles in one’s stomach.

 

Sidewalks intercept, roads pass, cars speed past her yet she still continues her walk as if she were on a holy quest to find heaven. Maybe she is, not that she would ever say it out loud.

When she finally stops and finds enough energy to look up where she is, she feels like scolding her muscle memory as if it were an unruly child.

She sighs, is there anything else she can do but to ring the bell?

Her fingers linger on the surface of the simple button, all of her indecisiveness is swarming around her, daring her to apply the tiniest bit of pressure to it, or run away like the coward she is.

Before she can make a decision, the door opens, the mystic hand of the universe flipping Sunmi off.

“Oh, unnie! Hi!” She says, Sunmi feels as if she sunbathed from all the positivity radiating from her.

It’s addicting.

It’s dangerous.

“Were you going somewhere?” Sunmi asks with a genuine smile that she can only pull of in her presence.

“I craved some milk and there was none in the fridge. Nothing serious.” She says, cheeks as pinchable as ever. Sunmi feels her fingertips tingle with the desire. “Are you here for me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to hang out, if you are free.” She says, voice kind of low with the weight of the feelings she puts behind them. “Should’ve called before, I guess.”

“No, it’s okay.” She reassures. “What do you want to do?”

“Let’s go and find some chicken and soju.” She says, turning on her heel, already a destination set in her mind. She just wants to relive their start. That rainy night where the sun shone brighter than ever.

She doesn’t say anything, just follows her unnie with her light steps. The hood of her sweatshirt is masking her face from Sunmi as she holds her unnie’s hand as they roam the harsh and strange streets of the city.

Maybe millions live there in the hectic, complicated heart of the country, but at those brief moments in time, Sunmi knows only one other heartbeat.

Sunmi parts the plastic curtain of the pojangmacha, letting them both in and abandoning the persistent wind that followed them outside.

Orders are given, glasses are emptied, the cheap greasy chicken is long gone and she keeps warming Sunmi with every word that rolls of her tongue. Her will to live, her excitement about life makes Sunmi think that maybe, just maybe life has a purpose. Maybe she lives just to have her timeline intercept with hers. Maybe.

“Unnie, do you want to go back? You’re pretty drunk.” She asks with a tipsy giggle of her own.

“Nooo…” Sunmi whines, not wanting this cheap replica of a night to end at all. “I have lots to tell youuu. Don’t you want to know my secretest secrets?”

The younger girl’s eyes widen and she gestures her to go ahead. Her curious expression settles on her face and all Sunmi wants to do is to cup that face in her hands and just stay like that. She sighs.

“Seulgi-yah, unnie really loves you.” Sunmi says with her most wishful tone. “She really does and she really wishes she could tell you that.”

“Aw, unnie, I love you too. You are the best unnie there is!” Seulgi says, her joyous tone opening wounds in Sunmi’s band-aid covered heart.

“Unnie wishes you could understand what she means. She wishes that she weren’t your unnie. She wishes to be someone. Your someone.” She says, slurring her words between the tears she tries to hold back. “She only wishes. She can only wish.”

Seulgi stays silent, there is anguish in her eyes. Sunmi wishes she never spoke out loud.

“However,” She says, straightening her back. “I’m drunk beyond imagination and I’m saying all kinds of things.”

Seulgi is still silent, anguish is replaced by confusion and hurt.

Sunmi feels like throwing up.

“Ah, really… I’m embarrassing myself. Don’t tell anybody, okay? Let this shameful night be a secret between us.”

“Okay, unnie. If you wish so.”

Their ways separate. Seulgi goes back to her house, confusion trumping all her other emotions.

Sunmi is a different story. There is determination in her as much as regret. She wishes she never spoke out, yet she is on her way to make things more complicated.

As soon as she steps foot in her apartment, she goes on a rampage in her closet with the drive to find a particular gift.

The tape recorder Seulgi gave her last year. It sits at the bottom of her closet with the rest of her feelings, there is a thin layer of dust piling on top of it.

There is a piece of paper on it, cut into the shape of a heart.

 

_Wanted you to have something as old as you (•̀ᴗ•́)Ψ_

_Just kidding, happy birthday unnie! I love you!  
_

_-Your favorite dongsaeng_

 

Sunmi allows the smallest of smiles to occupy her face before she gets to work.

Her hands grasp her guitar, her fingers dance between chords and her voice carries all she wishes to say. When she is done, she somehow manages to find the courage to press record.

 

_Can I show it just a little?_

_Your time, It won’t take long_

_This feeling of awkwardness._

_Don’t go and tell anybody,_

_Even if we get a bit drunk,_

_And say all kinds of stuff._

_That’ll stay as our memory._

_Even if we talk nonsense,_

_It’ll stay as our memory._

_It’s between us only._

_Don’t tell anybody_

[Promise?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UIlPm00j2E)


End file.
